Halloween
by EllaBella18
Summary: There was no way in hell that his son was going out for Halloween dressed as a...God he couldn't even say it.


So here's a little Puckleberry goodness for ya'll. Honestly it's kind of random seeing as we are in July and this is set in October. But I dreamt it (you know you're obsessed when…) and I had to write it so here we are.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and remember: reviews are love!

**-x-**

Puck looked up from the television as he heard his wife walk into their home. He heard her talking to their nine month old son Micah so he walked into the front hall to join them.

"Hey baby." He smiled, kissing her temple and taking their son from her arms.

"Hi Noah, you're home early," Rachel stated, taking off her jacket and hanging it up in the hall closet.

"Didn't have any more clients, wanted to come home to surprise my wife and our son but apparently they were out."

Rachel laughed and took the baby back into her arms. "We just did a bit of shopping," she explained gesturing to the bags by the door. "Micah got his first Halloween costume today, didn't you baby?" Rachel cooed, making her way into the living room.

"Which bag is it? I wanna see it."

"It's in one of the Target bags, I need to change him."

Puck rummaged through the bags before he found the costume and cringed. He made his way through the living room and up the stairs before walking into their son's nursery.

"What the fuck kind of costume is this?" he asked, thrusting it in front of her face. "There is no fucking way my kid is going out for Halloween dressed up as a freaking bunny. A bunny Rachel! If you were going to dress him up as an animal you couldn't have done like a dog or something?"

Rachel scoffed, picking up the baby, and turning to face her husband. "It's a perfectly appropriate costume for a baby Noah."

"If it wasn't my fucking baby. No, we'll go shopping for a real costume this weekend. A fucking badass costume."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Quit swearing around our son. I don't need his first word to be 'Fuck'. Quinn doesn't need to win that bet."

"I mean it babe. You, me and Micah are going Halloween costume shopping Saturday."

-x-

Saturday rolled around and Puck just about dragged her out of the house "Noah will you knock it off? We cannot leave the house without his diaper bag."

"Can't we just wrap paper towels around him if anything happens?"

"You cannot be serious right now." They got into the car and headed to the nearest costume store. Micah was happily seated in his stroller and Rachel dragged behind Puck, pushing him into the store. She could only imagine what kind of costumes Noah had in mind.

"Rach, hurry your hot ass the fuck up."

"Noah Puckerman! What did I tell you about swearing in front of Micah? I cannot let Quinn win this bet! I just can't."

Noah laughed softly. "I'm sorry babe. I know how mad you were last time Quinn won a bet. Now let's go find my boy a totally badass costume."

Rachel rolled her eyes and followed Puck into the store. The cashier smiled at them and Puck led her over to the costumes for babies and Puck started browsing the racks with a look of determination on his face.

"Rach, baby! Look at this!" he exclaimed, holding up a costume.

"Absolutely not Noah Puckerman. We are not dressing our son up as a…a…pimp! That is so completely inappropriate it's not even funny!"

"It's not inappropriate! It's awesome!"

"No Noah."

Puck sighed and hung it back up mumbling something about her not being fun. She held up a costume of a bumblebee and he took it from her hands with a hell no and hung it back up. She sighed and picked up Micah from his stroller. There was no point in fighting this.

After half an hour of her continually shooting down costume ideas he pulled out something that he found appropriate and she found adorable.

"A pirate Noah?"

"Don't tell me this is inappropriate too Rach. That'd be total bullshit."

"I wasn't going to say it was inappropriate Noah, I was going to agree and say he'd look adorable as a pirate."

Puck rolled his eyes and pulled her and Micah to him. "Not adorable baby, badass. He'll look like a total badass. Just like his old man."

"You're impossible you know that?"

Puck laughed and kissed her. "And you wouldn't have it any other way."

-x-


End file.
